


Guys With Scars

by AniDragon



Series: Rachel Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aware Krogan females find scars attractive. Garrus loyal, reasonably intelligent. Bit aggressive. Almost like Krogan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys With Scars

Shepard had to pause for a moment when she stepped into the med bay and caught the tail end of a conversation between Mordin and Eve.

“Aware Krogan females find scars attractive. Garrus loyal, reasonably intelligent. Bit aggressive. Almost like Krogan.”

“For the third time, doctor, I’m not interested!” 

“Um,” Was all the eloquence Shepard could manage.

“Hello Shepard...” Mordin started.

“Are you trying to set up Eve with my boyfriend?”

“Ah,” He at least had the good sense to look guilty, “Apologies. Was under impression your relationship with Garrus casual.”

“Well...” She frowned, but then Mordin had changed the subject, and she put the thought aside for now.

When she left the med bay, she glanced up at the main battery. Her and Garrus hadn’t really talked much about the status of their relationship since he’d come back. Sure, they spent most nights together, but they’d never actually said out loud that they were more than just friends with benefits.

_I should go talk to him,_ She thought, then winced. She was terrible at talking about her feelings.

Shepard generally didn’t _do_ serious relationships. Her last attempt at one had been with Liara. And while she’d enjoyed their time together, she’d never managed to feel anything other than physical attraction and friendship towards her. Which would have been fine if _Liara_ had felt the same way, but the Asari had fallen hard for her, making things... awkward.

After their breakup, she’d gone to Garrus. Despite a very different sort of awkwardness, things had been so much simpler with him. There’d been no assumptions, just... them.

And now _she_ was the one who was falling hard. Gods, what a mess.

She made her way to the main battery. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to say to Garrus, but she needed to talk to him.

“Hey Shepard,” He greeted her when she came in, “How is Eve settling in?”

“So far so good.”

“That’s good,” He turned to her, giving her a crooked grin, “So, they say female Krogan have a thing for guys with scars.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow, “So I’ve heard.”

“I’ve got a few, myself,” He winked at her, “Here’s hoping nobody’s planning an arranged marriage to cement this deal.”

She crossed her arms, “Actually, I just had to stop Mordin from doing just that.”

He inhaled sharply, “What?”

She waved off his concern, “Don’t worry, Eve wasn’t interested.”

He chuckled, “Well, that’s good. Don’t get me wrong, I admire Eve, but... As you know, I’m spoken for.”

Shepard looked up to meet his eyes in surprise, the ghost of a smile on her face, “Yeah. I guess you are.”

He looked at her curiously, then shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers, “Sorry. I know you’re not a fan of... commitment. I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just, well... I have no plans to look elsewhere. So as far as I’m concerned, I’m spoken for. I may as well be honest about it.”

She brought up a hand to brush against his scarred mandible, “I don’t either. It’s just... I like us the way we are. I want _you_ , and _just_ you, but I don’t want things to change between us. Does that make sense?”

He nodded, somehow turning the motion into a nuzzle, “It does. I’m perfectly okay with us remaining as... ass kicking best friends, who come home at the end of the day to have amazing sex.”

“I like the sound of that,” She said with a laugh, then leaned forward to kiss him.

“Speaking of...” His sub vocals dropped into that range that made her shiver.

“Don’t temp me,” She poked his chest, taking a step back to give herself some distance to clear her head, “I still have some rounds to make before the end of the day shift. But you can definitely feel free to meet me in my cabin later if you want to make good on that suggestion.”

“You _know_ I will,” He promised.


End file.
